kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Deeper series
2014-01-14 20.53.31.jpg|JP preaching the Word! 2014-01-21 20.38.34.jpg|Benjamin, bringing Christ into Ecclesiastes! 2014-02-04 20.33.52.jpg|Ben, letting the conviction flow from the Holy Spirit. 2014-02-11 20.37.04.jpg|Vincent, our friend and teacher, helping us to grow with a lesson on the Holy Spirit. Photo Feb 25, 8 51 10 PM.jpg|Thanks, Bryce, for reminding us how blessed we are to have the Word. Amos Rose - New Testament Reliability Do you believe that what we have now, in our Bibles, is what they wrote then? Do you believe that God has supernaturally preserved His Word? Do you believe that your Bible contains the inspired Word of God? Do you believe that the decisions of the early church that lead to our canon were also guided by God? Get these questions and more answered as you go through the lesson! While Amos taught this at the beginning of the school year, it was included here as it was exactly what the Deeper series was all about - going deeper! Follow this link to see Amos' powerpoint. Ivy Tyson - Is Christ Divided? & What Does it Mean to be Called? Ivy gave us two messages for the price of one! And left us as challenged as ever after one of her lessons. Unfortunately, the powerpoint does not communicate as well as Ivy does in person, but if you want to check it out, here it is! Follow this link to see Ivy's powerpoint. JP Mertens - Evangelism JP (from Pikes Peak Christian Church) brought us a message on Evangelism, and at a good time, too! We were in the midst of preparing for the Spring Break Mission Trip to Las Vegas, which is all about evangelism. JP did remind us that it's not only about "going out" - it's also about loving, building friendships, and sharing with those in our own personal sphere of influence. Benjamin Pentland - Ecclesiastes I sure wish we had a video of this. Benjamin took us through Ecclesiastes and showed us how Jesus fills all the holes that Solomon was lacking. It was an amazing lesson. The powerpoint doesn't do it justice - but check it out! Follow this link to see Ben's powerpoint. Wade Gardner - The Pursuit of Health It had been awhile since we had talked about Health and Nutrition, so Wade stirred up the pot a bit. The conversations that came out of this lesson lasted quite awhile - and hopefully some changes to a healthy lifestyle have lasted even longer! And George Black - I'm never going to forget your expression when it hit you how much sugar actually was in your Orange Crush soda! Priceless! Follow this link to see Wade's powerpoint. And while you're at it - you might as well check out Dara's blog on health! Ben Wamberg - Dreams Ben really challenged us with a message about what the Spirit wanted to do here and now. The Holy Spirit is an active part of the Godhead, and wants to meet you where you are at right now. It was a blessing to hear the message, and it helped a lot to set the stage for the next lesson... Vincent Weiss - The Holy Spirit Vincent took us through a fantastic lesson on who the Spirit is and what he is all about. He asked us, "How do you live by the Spirit?" and pointed us towards these two points - Align your mission with His mission AND Live by Faith. We ended the evening with a "practice session" in living by the Spirit. Individually, we prayed and went and loved on / encouraged / spoke a word to whoever we felt God was leading us to. It was a stretching and challenging time, as well as a ewarding time. Follow this link to see Vincent's powerpoint. The pictures alone are worth it! Aaron Nader - 3 Stories on Pride Dealing with any pride lately? Check out this lesson! Don't think you have any issues with pride? You should definitely check out this lesson! The discussion questions below will give you some great insights into the lesson itself. What is something that you did that you were convinced was the right thing at the time, but later discovered was completely wrong? How and why did you discover this? Was there anything you could have done differently? Is there anything you’re struggling with in your life that you haven’t sought help with? Why not? Are you willing to trade pride, appearance of righteousness, wealth, relationships, etc. for the cost of continuing to go it alone? Follow this link to see Aaron's powerpoint. Bryce Myers - A Famine of the Word Bryce (from Academy Christian Church) brought us a message about a Famine of the Word. The time between the testaments was a famine of hearing from God. Do we take things for granted today, with Bibles stacked around our houses? Check out what happened in Nigeria after a 9 year abscense of a word from the Lord! The links are fascinating, check them all out! The 400 Silent Years The book of 1st Maccabees End of the famine in Nigeria video Dara Gardner - Listening to God Ever noticed how easy it is to be the one talking all the time? It can be the same with God - we talk too much and don't spend enough time listening. Dara reminded us that "listening" is an important Spiritual Discipline, and if we will invest time in listening to God, our relationship will have quite the opportunity to grow! Follow this link to see Dara's powerpoint. Josh Allen - The Worst Jobs Thanks to Josh (Josh is the Youth Minister at Sunnyside Christian Church) for joining us! Unfortunately, my notes for this have dissapeared. Josh did show us a video from the "Worst Jobs" TV show, and took us through some Scriptures on serving. It was most convicting at the time - if I had my notes you would be convicted as well. So get out there and SERVE! :)